Legend of Zelda: Aftermath
by The Good Life Creator 678
Summary: How does one return after a journey? Do you return to love, to family, or do you return to anarchy. Do you return the same or broken? What happens in the aftermath of it all in a world of simple complexity?


**The Legend of Zelda: The Aftermath**

By The Good Life Creator

**Disclaimer**-I do not own the Legend of Zelda; Nintendo does.

The waves crashed against the bow of his ship, the keels ripping through the tides, salt ridden drops splashing against his face. He took a peek at the figurehead, the red and white paint flaking and dimming in the sun and the salt, the wood rotting from the sea. A pang of despair thudded against his chest, anxiety rushing through his veins as his eyes gazed over the once glorious face of the King of Red Lions, the avatar of the sunken king of Hyrule.

The boat was something of the young man's father, the one that taught him how to save his sister. The boat showed him the world, the secrets of wanderlust and how to be content with both sailing and staying. The King helped making him into the Hero of Winds. The Red Lion truly was his father, in every respect of the word.

With a sigh, the man took a look over his appearance. His blonde hair was matted and clung together in clumps with sea salt and sand, his face was marred by scraggly hairs, his green tunic torn and singed in parts; making them appear to be nothing but rags crudely sewn together with mismatched threads of varying colors and thickness. The leathers on his boots and forearms was turning green from the adventure, showing wear beyond what they were made for.

He was a mess, returning to the island in such a state was less than desirable. How would he be received? He was fresh faced when he left, his clothes were in some form of use but now rags clung to his flesh, his blade being a dull replacement for the Sword that Seals the Darkness.

Was he a hero returning or was he just a broken shell of a man? Was there even a place for him to return? Maybe he could turn around. Maybe he could just travel and leave, never return to the same place twice.

But was it fair to do that to her? To simply recede back to the ocean and not look back, leaving her waiting?

The outline of the island came over the horizon, the plume of smoke coming out from the volcano in the center, billowing out in the ether in fluffy whites. He could see the birds flock with the Rito, soaring through the air, gazing upon his sail boat.

The blond young man placed a hand on the tiller, directing him towards the dock of Dragon Roost. It was too late to turn back now. It was time to face the aftermath of his journey.

_**01234567890**_

Medli watched the seas with bright red eyes searching for the hero she hoped would sail back to her. Her tribal dress and crimson hair gently fluttered in the light winds that brought the tide rolling to the shores of her island.

Her life had become filled with nothing but repetition. Her duties to her people, her conversations with Valloo, all of it seemed so monotonous. After her role in the Earth Temple was finished, after becoming a sage and returning home, everything in her life seemed to be unfulfilling. Nothing satisfied her as it used to.

She wanted an odd mix of simplicity and complexity. The type that swirled in the life of the hero that came and whisked her away to the ends of the earth. The type that made her heart flutter and her stomach turn inside out.

She wanted the type of simple complexity of love.

So she waited, looking towards the oceans for her hero in green, hoping that the romantic tales she read would be her own.

A large smile crept across her face as she watched a familiar red boat cut through the waves bobbing over the swales, the sail billowing in the winds that he was famous for. If possible, her smile almost broke her features as she eyed the figure standing on the bow, clad in the familiar green she fell for.

Her hero had came back for her.

_**01234567890**_

Link's feet clambered upon the old wood of the docks, the planks creaking upon his weight. His hands moved with the delicate motions that he had practiced over the months, the line gripped tight as he moored the boat to the pier. His heart thudded against his chest, anxiety flooding his senses as he wrapped the line around the bollard.

Was this the right choice to make? Was he really going to go through with this?

As he stood up to walk from the pier, blue eyes met red as arms wrapped around his torso. This really was going to happen.

Lips crashed against his as she gripped him tighter, his arms snaked and snared her shoulders as he brought her closer.

She smiled as she broke off the kiss, staring up and giggling slightly.

"You could really clean up," Medli spoke out. "A bath and a shave wouldn't go amiss. You really are a mess without me."

Link chuckled a bit walked with her. After all that has happened, after raising the tower and filling the forgotten kingdom with the wrath of the seas, the aftermath wasn't always a bad thing.

_**A/N- This is something that I based off a story I read earlier. It kinda felt a little hollow to me so, yeah, here it is. I just like Link and Medli.**_


End file.
